Italian Wine
by Kodelaine
Summary: Romano comes home drunk after being ditched by his date, and ends up seeking comfort with his sister, but it seems that comfort isn't the only thing he wants. Itacest with Fem!Italy, Dubcon, and a drunken Romano being surprisingly nice for once, albeit a little sad.


I was bored one day and found an old Itacest story I never finished, so here ya go!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The Italian sighed, absentmindedly flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to entertain her until her brother came home. Italy looked up at the ceiling, laying on her back and slowly closing her eyes, pulling up a blanket over her body and sighing. She had partially drifted off when she heard a lock click, door slowly opening and closing as someone else walked into the house slowly, groaning.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and wrapping the blanket around her body, walking into the kitchen to see her brother slumped down at the table, half empty bottle of wine in his hand. "R-Roma?" She muttered softly, figuring it happened again and he got drunk. He winced, turning back to stare at her, eyes slightly red. "H-hi, sister..." The Italian mumbled before turning back, resting his head on the table and sighing.

Italy slowly stepped over, shivering slightly and now regretting her choice of a knee high nightgown. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Fratello... Do you want to come lay with me?" She questioned softly, looking down to gaze at the others face. He sighed, nodding and slowly standing, setting the bottle onto the table and turning to face his sister nation, leaning onto her shoulder.

She slowly led him into the living room, laying him down on the couch and turning the TV off, the only light coming from a lamp in the hallway. He gazed up at her in the darkness, looking her up and down and flushing slightly. "S-sister?" He said, his voice slurring slightly. She turned back towards him, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to his legs. "Si, fratello?" Italy asked, smiling down at him sweetly.

"Wh-why does it keep happening..? T-they never *hic* show up..." He muttered, staring up at her sadly. She sighed, leaning forward and brushing some of the dark brown hair from his eyes. "I don't know..." The Italian murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. He sighed, sitting up slightly at her answer, eyes shooting open as her lips pressed against his. She gasped, quickly pulling away and staring down at him, her face a deep red. "R-Romano i'm sorry, i-it was an accident-"

She was cut off as the other grabbed her blanket, crushing their lips back together, his eyes shut tightly as he held her against his chest. She stared back at him in shock, now able to smell the alcohol on his clothing, and of course taste it on his lips. She pulled away, panting and staring back at the other nation. "F-fratello..?" She muttered, mouth hanging open slightly. He panted softly, staring back at her. "S-sister i'm so-sorry... I-I just can't help it anymore..." The Italian muttered softly.

She blushed, hesitantly leaning forward, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into his neck. "S-shhh, it's fine, l-let's just talk in the morning, okay..?" Italy asked, glancing up at the other nation. He sighed softly, nuzzling into her hair and pulling her close. "B-but sister... I-I think I found the woman I want to be with..." He slurred, breathing in her scent. She glanced up at him, cocking her head slightly in confusion, her long hair draping to the side. "R-really? Who?" She asked, oblivious to who he meant.

He flushed slightly, his cheeks even more red now, thanks to the alcohol and his embarrassment. "I want you..." He muttered, pulling her close and kissing along her jaw. She shuddered at this, eyes widening again. "W-what?" B-brother no, let's just talk in the morning, okay?" She said frantically, trying to pull away. He growled against her throat, quickly flipping Italy over so he was on top of her, pinning her down to the couch.

Brown eyes met hazel as she stared up at him, trying to comprehend what he was doing to her. He licked his lips, slowly leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips, moaning at his sisters taste. She didn't kiss back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning softly. He didn't noticed her lack of interest in the kiss, pulling away slightly to kiss along her jawline, holding her hands over her hand and massaging her wrists gently.

Italy groaned, eyes opening slightly to glance at the other. "B-brother stop..!" She whined out, only for his knee to settle between her legs, rubbing her gently and causing her to tense up. "B-b-brother please I don't like you this way!" She said, still trying to wriggle out of the drunken nations grasp. He growled again, biting into the soft flesh of her neck and groaning against her.

She whimpered, tilting her head back and closing her eyes tightly, shivering slightly as she felt his cold hand trail down her hips. He licked at the bite marks on her neck, moaning softly as he sighed in content. "S-sister please, j-just this one time..? Ti amo..." The italian nation muttered against her collarbone, eyes movie to stare up at his sister.

She groaned, shaking her head frantically and trying to push him off, only to be slammed back down into the couch. "L-Lovi please don- AHH!" She yelled out, eyes shooting wide open as he took her hair curl into his mouth, tugging it gently and causing her to shudder. "A-ah, Roma... N-no, not there..." She whined out, eyes slipping shut as she subconsciously started grinding her hips against his, causing the dark haired Italian to let out a throaty growl.

South Italy leaned down, pressing his lips against hers forcefully, groaning as he pressed his tongue into her mouth, still tugging on her cowlick. She moaned loudly into the kiss, her pale cheeks dusted a deep red as she continued rutting against him, creating a wonderful friction for the pair. He continued grinding himself against her, slowly trailing his hands up her hips and under her nightgown, shivering slightly.

She moaned, shuddering and panting , whimpering slightly. Lovino teasingly trailed his hands up her sides, slowly sliding them behind her and unhooking her bra, still grinding himself against her and kissing her passionately. She moaned loudly as she felt his cold hand cup her breast, other hand still tugging on her stray hair and making her shudder. He moaned, slowly trailing his hand down her stomach, slipping it past the hem of her panties and rubbing her outer lips.

"A-ahh!" She wailed, jumping at the feeling of intruding, cold fingers rubbing her sex. "F-fratello that's en-enough, stop now..!" She whined, trying to shove him off, only for him to thrust two fingers into her roughly. She threw her head back, gasping and groaning at the sudden penetration. He thrusted them in and out of her roughly, moaning softly at how slick and wet she was.

The Northern nation moaned as he hit a certain spot, closing her eyes tightly and trying to ignore the fact her brother was causing her so much pleasure. Lovino used his other hand to unzip his pants, kicking them down and slowly stroking himself through his boxers, moaning. She gasped, glancing down to see why he moaned only for her eyes to widen in shock. He leaned up, pressing his lips against hers slightly. "T-ti amo..." He muttered.

This time she kissed back. She was hesitant at first, but soon found herself fighting against his tongue for dominance as she continued rolling her hips upwards to meet his hand, which was now slick and wet with her fluids. He moaned, slowly pulling his fingers from her sex and moving closer, pressing the head of his swollen cock against her entrance, panting slightly. "S-sister please, can I..?" He said, his voice still slurring slightly.

She panted, flushing and staring up at him, looking up into his eyes. "F-Fratello I-I... O-okay, only this once but please, go slow-" She was cut off as he thrust himself into her, moaning at her warmth and bucking his hips, grabbing her thighs and leaning down, nuzzling into her neck. She whined out loudly, tears pricking in her eyes as he deflowered her, burying himself deep inside her tightness. The Italian hugged him tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

He kissed her tears away, the smell of wine still lingering on his breath as he slowed his pace, waiting for her pain to fade to pleasure. She soon nodded slowly, hugging him tightly. Romano kissed her neck gently, sucking lightly as he began thrusting again, soon pounding into her as fast as he could, moaning loudly. She moaned loudly, arching her back and mouth hanging open slightly as he continued slamming himself into her sweetspot.

Southern Italy continued this process for a few more minutes before releasing his seed within her, letting out a deep moan as he also feeling her tighten around him, figuring she too had finished. She panted, her eyes slowly opening as the white buzz from her orgasm faded. She blushed, leaning up and hugging her brother nation, sighing in content as he pulled out and snuggled against her. "Ti amo." She muttered, smiling and kissing his cheek. He smiled back, closing his eyes and slowly drifting asleep along with Italy.


End file.
